Questions N Answers
by Miz Lil Pitbull
Summary: Rared T for Ratchet's wrenches XD
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new random creation! **

**On here I'm letting you guys ask me random and funny questions. **

**But be in the kid friendly zone okay? X3 XD**

**PM! It's the oonnllyy way… :3**

**Remember PM is the only way… **

**Or else**

**SEE YA LATERZ!**

**P. S THIS IS AN AUTHUR'S NOTE**

**I'LL MAKE SOMETHING TO ANSWER ALL YOU QUESTIONS**

**Rules **

**#1. must be in the kid friendly zone **

**#2. 3-4 per person. Maybe 4 if I'm in a happy mode ( I'm always happy )**

**AND **

**#3. NO PERSONAL INFOR**


	2. Chapter 2

Tori: Welcome to your doom of wrenches on your head by our beloved Ratchet. Our hard working S.I.C Prowl. And our favorite dancing T.I.C Jazz! I'm your host Miz Lil Pitbull, you can call me Tori, and here's my co-host The Writer Akayla!"

Akayla: Hiya! You can call me Akayla, as Hatchet knows. *Ducks a wrench* Aw Ratchet, don't be dat way. :3

Ratchet: I don't like that look.

Prowl: It is never good.

Jazz: Ah startin' ta like this girl. :D

Tori: Warning she's friendly, but she's crazy. *Got hit by Akayla on the arm*

What? I just telling him the inner you, and that's a nice way to describe you.

Ratchet: Nice way? 0_o

Prowl: *Raise an optic ridge* Really?

Jazz: Ha! Ya guys act like sisters!

Tori and Akayla: We are sisters… :3

Ratchet: Wait what!

Prowl: *Glitches*

Jazz: OH MAN! Ya guys made Prowler glitch *Burst out laughing*

Ratchet: Oh joy, T_ T

Tori: Opps…sorry Prowl.

Akayla: MAUHAHAHA!

Ratchet: I'm out of here.

Tori: OH no you don't *Pressed a button* lockdown time.

Ratchet: Noooo!

Akayla: *Jump on Ratchet's face* HI HATCHET!

Jazz: *Still laughing*

Ratchet: *Flicked Akayla off his face*

Akayla: I'LL LIVEEE!…oof *Landed on the couch*

Prowl: *Powers up* ugh…

Tori: Oh, Prowl your awake :D

Prowl: What the… *Looks around to find, Akayla upside down on the couch, Ratchet annoyed, and Jazz on the ground laughing* what happened here?

Tori: Umm…crazy stuff, Akayla jumped on Ratchet's face then he flicked her off his face. We made…um…you glitch. Sorry about that and that is how Jazz is on the ground…laughing? Wow we really made him laugh.

Prowl: You are fine youngling.

Tori: Thank you!

Jazz: *Stopped laughing* oh man that was too funny.

Tori: um…Jazz *Giggled* look up…pfff…*covered her mouth*

Jazz: *Looked up to find Prowl awake* oh scrap…

Tori: *looks into PMs and finds one* OMG! AKAYLA GET UP HERE!

Akayla: What?! *runs up to Tori*

Tori: We have to start answering people's questions

Akayla: Hatchet get up here, these first question is for you. From Soniccupples10

She asked you three questions

#1. Do you have a crush on anyone?

#2. What started you throwing wrenches?

#3. Do you have a soft side for the twins?

Tori: Whao…she's good with these questions.

Akayla: *nods* yes she is. So first question, do you have a crush on anyone?

Ratchet: I do not.

Tori: Okay, next, What started you throwing wrenches?

Ratchet: Simple, the twins and Akayla.

Akayla: XD ha! *Ducks a wrench* good luck next time Hatchet!

Ratchet: *Growls*

Tori: Meep… ok last question before Ratchet becomes more mad at Akayla. Do you have a soft side for the twins?

Ratchet: No…

Akayla: Well, do you have one for me?

Ratchet: Maybe

Tori: Well, that's all for Ratchet to answer…for now.

Next time people. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Tori: Welcome back to Questions N Answers! Today we have a guest author Soniccuples10!

Sonic: Hey, you can call me Sonic.

Tori: Where's Akayla? Prowl, do you where she is?

Prowl: On Ratchet's face…again.

Sonic: Oh, dear.

Ratchet: Akayla if you don't get off, I will ground you.

Akayla: I'm getting off!

Tori: Now then…*Face-palmed*

Akayla: What?

Tori: Where's Jazz?...

Jazz:*Pop out from nowhere* BOO!

Tori: AH! *Fell out of chair* ugh…

Ratchet: Are you…okay?

Akayla: She's fine. XD

Tori: *Got back into chair* Yeah I'm fine…I'll get you for that Jazz.

Jazz: Ah'm lookin' forward.

Tori: Anyways, before we start Sonic would like to tell Ratchet something. Sonic?

Sonic: Oh, *Giggled* yes. Ratchet you got a kid you be proud of, but yet get headache from. He'd make a good medic despite having Soft Armor Syndrome and pulling pranks…and Arcee put a wrench to you for teaching him to Cus.

Ratchet: o_0

Prowl: *Smirks*

Akayla: HAHAHAHA! XD

Tori: Oh my gosh…

Jazz: High five lil lady!

Sonic: *High five Jazz*

Akayla: Do you know what she meant by that? XD

Ratchet: No?...

Akayla: Give him a hint.

Sonic: I am an ArceeXRatchet fan. X3

Ratchet: *Glitches* _thud_

Prowl: o_0 Well, that was the first time I saw him glitch.

Tori: Poor Hatchet ^^

Akayla: No more wrenches!

Prowl: Well, not right now anyway…

Akayla: No… DX

Tori: I don't know what to say about this…oh wait! Good luck Kay kay!

Akayla: I don't like you very much right now… _

Prowl: *Shakes helm* femmes…

Akayla, Sonic, and Tori: Hey…

Prowl: Ugh…

Jazz: HA!, Ya got told!

Prowl: *Smacked Jazz behind of his helm*

Jazz: Ouch…my poor helm.

Prowl: Can we get on with the questions please.

Tori: Sure. Akayla?

Akayla: Ok, our first question from Transformersgirl14538 is, why does Jazz always talk like he does?

Jazz: Ah jus' hav a strong accent.

Akayla: Alright then, question 2 again from Transformersgirl14538, why does Jazz always call Prowl 'Prowler'? Is it an annoying nickname or what?

Jazz: Ah do it to annoy him. ^_^

Prowl: *mutters* Indeed he does.

Akayla: It does sound kinda annoying. Prowler, Prowler, Prowlie Prowler, Prowler-

Prowl: Akayla could you please stop?

Akayla: Prowler, Prowler, Pro- *Is muffled by Tori's hand*  
Tori: You're welcome. :)

Akayla: *Claws at Tori's hand, who after a few moments removes her hand* Thank you! Our third question from Transformersgirl14538 is, "Ratchet, do you ever get the feeling that you just want to kill the authors?" Raaaatchet, oh Raaaaaatchet, THE SCRAPLETS ARE COMING!

Ratchet: *Reboots and screams loudly like a girl*

Akayla: O_O HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD *Continues hysteric laughter*

Ratchet: To answer your question Transformersgirl14538, Tori not so much, Akayla- *glances at Akayla whose face is turning purple from so much laughter* Yes, yes I do.

Tori: Akayla stop please.

Akayla: *Stops laughter, and takes a few breaths to recover* pant-I'm ok-pant- I live.

Ratchet: Unfortunately.

Akayla: :3 Aw Ratchet, you know you love me.

Tori: *Slapped Akayla's face*

Jazz, Prowl, Ratchet, and Sonic: O_O

Akayla: Did you just slap my face?

Tori: No I high five your face

Ratchet: What did I just saw?

Sonic: I got no idea*Rubbed eyes*

Prowl: *Glitches*

Jazz: Ah jus' got frighten'

Tori: Jazz it's called tough sister love you'll get use to it soon.

Akayla: I'll show you tough love *Got Tori in a headlock*

Tori: Kay Kay can you do this headlock later. We've got two more questions to go and these are for Jazz.

Akayla: Fine *Un-did headlock*

Tori: Thank you. Alright from Hurricaneofsutobots Question 1) Who would you choice from Techno or Dub-step.

Jazz: Hmm…Dub-step

Tori: Oh man you get all the ladies/femmes. Ok Question 2) Her OC Hurricane ask you Will You Marry Me?

Akayla: Pfft!...

Tori: I Did Not Say That. Hurricane asked that. DX

Sonic: Oh my.

Jazz: Ta answer da question Ah'll say yes.

Ratchet: *Slaps Prowl's face lightly*

Prowl: Ugh…

Ratchet: Good you're awake…

Prowl: I don't want to know what happened after I glitched…

Tori: Ok, people this episode is done! Until next time! Until then I need to run for my life from my twin!

SEE YA!


End file.
